


What A Day

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Gen, Sickfic, dad!patton, he tries., kid!Deceit, patton is a tired dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton tries to be on top of everything! But as a single father, sometimes accidents happen. Then you're just tring not to let your kiddo be late for school!





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dad!Patton is ready to take his kiddo to school, but hasn’t seen his son all morning. Dee (5yrs.) comes out in his pajama’s , shivering. “Daddy, i don’t feel so good.” Patton was facing the other direction, so he only heard him. “Now Dee, you cant go lying just to get out of school. You’re going and that’s-“ He stops talking once he turns and sees Dee, shivering but sweating, flushed and pail, coughing, on the verge of tears. Patton immediately regrets saying that, and apologizes to his son.

Today was a weird day. Usually Patton would wake up early to help his kiddo get ready for school and such, but he had woken up late, like really late. So late in fact that Patton was busy scrambling together a lunch for Dee when he heard his son come down the stairs.

Oh thank goodness, Patton thought. Dee got himself ready and is ready to go!

“Daddy?” Dee’s small voice echoed through the room. “Daddy I don’t feel so good.”

Patton sighed, he didn’t have time for this. “Now Dee,” Patton said, putting on his dad voice. “You can’t go lying just to get out of school. You’re going and that’s-” Patton turned to face his son, but instead of seeing Dee just pouting, he saw his son dreanched in sweat, shivering from some imaginary draft. His cheeks and nose bright pink, but the rest of his face much paler than normal.

Dee covered his mouth, trying to muffle the coughs that escaped him, and Patton could see tears weeling up in his eyes.

“Oh Dee, honey I’m so sorry.” Patton rushed over to his son, the lunch he was preparing long forgotten. Patton pulled Dee into a comforting hug, rocking him back and forth. “Shh… Shh… It’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Dee sniffled, “Daddy? Do I still have to go to school?”

Patton wiped some stray tears from Dee’s cheeks, “No honeydee, no. Come on let’s get you back in bed.”

Patton plucked Dee right off of his feet, and carried him up to his room. Patton lay him down, planting a kiss on Dee’s forehead. “I’ll be right back sweetheart.”

As Patton left to call the school he heard Dee quietly say, “I love you Daddy.”

Patton turned around before he left the room, “I love you too kiddo. I won’t be long. I promise.”

Patton sighed. What a rough day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
